


Lo que desconoces.

by Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl/pseuds/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl
Summary: Yuuri llego al Grand Prix Mundial solo, Victor nunca lo fue a entrenar.Summary de mierda para no revelar nada





	1. Desaparecio

**Author's Note:**

> Si entraste a leer este fic, bien! este fic es algo que se me ocurrio un día de la nada, ojala lo disfruten, Yuri On Ice no me pertece, todo es de Mappa

Viktor Nikiforov el rostro del patinaje sobre hielo, el rey del deporte, la leyenda viva… desapareció, nadie sabe dónde ha estado todos estos meses solo se sabe que desapareció nadie podía creerlo, el hombre amaba el patinaje pero aun así lo dejo, dejando a miles de fans con el corazón destruido.

Recuerdo ese día, le tenía una sorpresa a la que fue alguna vez mi amor juvenil y ahora es una gran amiga y confidente, copie el programa que Viktor haría ese día era mi regalo para ella, por apoyarme me concentre en hacerlo perfecto olvidando todo el mundo y cuando volví a la realidad la vi junto a sus hijas que habían llegado estaban llorando, me acerque a ellas a saber la razón y me pasaron su teléfono y le dieron inicio a un video.

Al principio no vi nada raro pero en el momento de mas importante de la rutina Viktor se detuvo estaba mirando hacia donde su entrenador, este alzaba el teléfono de Viktor donde se notaba la pantalla iluminada ¿Un mensaje, una llamada? Nadie sabe pero lo que sea que fuera hizo que Viktor dejara su rutina tomara su teléfono con desesperación y abandonara la pista con su entrenador atrás, luego de eso no actualizo sus redes, no dio ruedas de prensa, nada solo desapareció.

Al día siguiente mi maestra de baile me felicitaba al parecer antes de la noticia del abandono de Viktor de la pista las chicas habían grabado mi rutina “la rutina incompleta” la llamaron en alusión a la rutina incompleta de Viktor.

Yo no acepte nunca el título que me dieron las personas como remplazo de Viktor por culpa de una rutina que hice para agradecer a un ser querido, pero esto me dio una idea, me esforzaría y llegaría al Gran Prix Mundial, iba a hacer la mejor rutina posible para llamar la atención de Viktor y hacer que aparezca para poder preguntarle por la verdad de su desaparición.

Soy Yuuri Katsuki, el próximo ganador del Gran Prix mundial del patinaje artístico sobre hielo.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy propietaria de nada, todo es de MAPPA

El Gran Prix seria en Rusia, estaba alistando todo para mi vuelo necesitaba llegar con tiempo y descubrir que sucedió, mi maestra deseaba viajar conmigo pero no se lo permití, esto algo que debía hacer solo, necesitaba respuestas, necesitabas SUS respuestas.

Yuuri, ¿Tienes todo listo? – Fue lo que me pregunto mi madre al ver bajarme con las maletas.

Si mamá, les escribiré apenas toque suelo – Dije mientras le daba un abrazo a mi madre, la extrañaría demasiado a ella junto a mi padre fueron los primeros en creer en que llegaría lejos como patinador.

Cuídate y abrígate bien – dijo mi padre tomando mis maletas y llevándolas al taxi.

Me monte apenas escuche cerrar el portamaletas, les di una última sonrisa a mis padres, y le di la señal al conductor para que empezara a manejar al aeropuerto, saque mi teléfono y volví a revisar la información que tenía a la mano.

Viktor aun publicaba cosas en su Instagram pero antes eran cosas relacionadas al deporte junto a cosas de el mismo, era una persona un poco egocéntrica , toda su vida era el deporte pero ahora las cosas cambiaron… libros, cuadernos, diplomas (Siempre cubría el nombre que debería salir en el diploma igual que la institución educativa por alguna razón), regalos artesanales, medallas por ser el alumno con asistencia perfecta(con el mismo patrón que los diplomas), esto hizo que todo el mundo hiciera sus conjeturas, la más aceptada era que Viktor decidió retomar sus estudios pero las foto de los regalos artesanales no solo destruían la teoría por ver que decían “para Viktor” en vez de tener las palabras “de Viktor”, junto a que se veían entre muy antiguos o con muchos fallos para alguien tan perfeccionista como es Viktor.

Salí de la aplicación y fui a las notas de mi teléfono, cuando decidí hacer este viaje anticipado a Rusia, empecé a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de todos los lugares donde podría estar Viktor, sabia donde posiblemente comería si quería salir del departamento donde vive, que lugares frecuenta tanto los de siempre como los nuevos que visita gracias a las fotos, incluso sabía que pistas frecuentaba así que esperaba poder encontrarlo, sé que sonaba como obsesionado pero Viktor por mucho tiempo fue la razón por la que entre en este mundo y mi razón para seguir dentro de este, aun seguiré patinando por amo al deporte pero quiero cerrar el capítulo que represento Viktor en mi vida.

Me baje al ver que llegamos al aeropuerto, pagué el taxi y camine hacia la entrada de mi vuelo, seguía revisando mi teléfono buscando alguna actualización por parte de Viktor pero en ese momento recibí la videollamada de Pitchit.

Hola, Yuuri, ¿Qué tal todo por Japón? – Dijo mi amigo sonriendo de forma tan despreocupada y pacífica.

Está todo bien, mi pueblo está teniendo más visitas turísticas eso ayudo a muchos negocios locales – Respondí, es verdad que mi fama de patinador ayudo a levantar a mi pueblo pero eso siempre fue algo que sentí que debía hacerlo, era mi hogar y todo lo que amaba estaba en ese lugar.

¿Emocionado? – pregunto, no necesitaba decir más para saber a qué se refería Pichit era el único que sabía por que volaba antes de la competencia hacia Rusia.

Un poco, es la primera vez que viajo que no tenga que ver con estudios o una competencia – Respondí sonriendo, Pitchit era un gran amigo alguien para confiar así fuera muy aficionado a sus redes sociales y alguien que podía hacer que quisieras que la tierra te tragara pero no lo cambiaria para nada – Lo siento por esta conversación tan corta Pitchit pero pronto abordare – Dije mientras escuchaba la llamada de mi vuelo, mi amigo me regalo otra sonrisa y colgó.

Estaba por entrar a mi vuelo cuando una vibración en la mano donde estaba mi teléfono me hizo ver que notificación había llegado, era de Viktor había subido una nueva fotografía, quería revisarla pero primero debía abordar y sentarme en mi asiento, esta fotografía podía darme alguna nueva pista sobre porque desapareció, o el porqué de tanto secretismo sobre sus estudios y demás cuando la sube a su red social favorita, le entregue mi pasaje a una de las trabajadoras que estaba en la puerta y pase fijándome de no pisar o hacerle pasar a alguien un mal rato.

Mi asiento estaba en la primera sección de la clase económica, debido a que mis nervios y la ansiedad que tengo me traicionaron este fue mi peor temporada como patinador, ese Gran Prix conocí a Viktor y pensó que era un fan, me pregunto si quería un autógrafo pero luego se fijó que era competidor como él pero me sentía tan humillado de mí mismo que escape antes de que quisiera empezar una conversación conmigo, a los pocos meses sucedió el incidente de Vitkor, por esa razón me esforcé en dar todo y ahora estoy en el Gran Prix con la intención de descubrir la verdad. 

Deje mi equipaje donde correspondía y me senté, saque mi teléfono que había estado guardando en mi bolsillo para que no le pasara nada y revise la publicación de Viktor, era una nueva fotografía distinta a las demás, no había diploma, regalo o medalla, tampoco era de patinaje, era algo completamente nuevo.

Era un rosario junto a una vela, alado de la imagen de un Cristo, no había descripción pero la dejo hay, el primer comentario en la foto era de Chris el mejor amigo de Viktor, era también patinador y había escrito “Todo estará bien, ya verás”, esto no era nada nuevo Chris parecía saber que sucedía con Viktor pero no revelaba nada, no traicionara a su amigo revelando su vida privada, la foto seguro tendría intrigados a todos, era sabido que no Viktor nunca hablaba de temas delicados como política o religión, nadie sabía si era creyente de cualquier religión, su opinión política, todo eso era un misterio.

Esta foto no me dio pista alguna por lo que decidí ignorar la fotografía, tal vez cuando alguna fan busque y revele alguna información sobre ella puede que sea útil de momento es solo una foto.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras el joven de lentes ignoraba la foto subida por su ídolo en otro lugar un joven que aún no llegaba a sus 30 estaba frente a un doctor en la oficina de este, la mirada que tenía era una mezcla de seriedad, tristeza, preocupación y por ultimo muy escondido en sus ojos estaba la esperanza. 

¿Y doctor, que dicen los exámenes? – pregunto el joven acomodando su plateado cabello para ocultar sus emociones.

Lo siento, señor Nikiforov pero como no parece haber cambios, si sigue así me temo que le doy máximo un mes de vida – dijo el doctor, dándole un apretón al joven y abriendo la puerta para que el joven saliera, Viktor agradeció al doctor y salió del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios


	3. A tu lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo pertenece a MAPPA

Volvimos del hospital en silencio, no apartaste tu mirada de la ventana, seguro que si veías mi rostro recordarías lo que te dije repitiendo como un robot las palabras del doctor causando que volvieras a romper en llanto, pero necesitaba hablar contigo frente a frente para ayudarte a reconstruir todo cuando te rompieras.

 

¿Qué tal si pasamos por ese restaurante?, Ya sabes dónde te paso ese accidente hace 2 años por ser tan cabezota – Dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente y tener una charla normal como cuando fuimos al hospital, bromeaba sobre cómo te fue en tu último examen y aunque quería que siguieras estudiando tú ya habías elegido que hacer, querías estar en el mundo del patinaje como yo lo estuve desde que nos conocimos hasta el día de esa llamada pero era un mundo que te separaría de mi lado por tanto tiempo que no quería eso, te quería a mi lado siempre así sonara egoísta.

 

No respondiste, el paisaje del exterior te tenía en una especie de trance y me preocupe al ver tus ojos por un segundo, estaba manejando no debía desviar la mirada del camino pero pude verlos por un segundo y fue suficiente, tus ojos que siempre son tan expresivos pudiéndome decir que sentías desde que nos conocimos ahora estaban rojos por el llanto anterior y cristalizados como si estuvieran listos para llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento, quiero abrazarte y decirte que todo esto pasara pero eso es tan incierto que no puedo decir algo así tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

 

Mañana es la competencia, ¿A qué hora es que debo estar en la pista? – Fue lo primero que salió de tus labios en un rato, sabía que hablabas de la prueba final para clasificar al Gran Prix, se supone que nuestra selección ya tenía a sus participantes pero el patinador para la categoría de solitario de patinaje masculino resulto lesionado, por lo cual decidieron buscar un remplazo entre los que quedaron de finalistas con una competencia para elegir al mejor y mantener la gloria del equipo ruso, ayer hablabas de ellas con tanta pasión y entusiasmo en tu mirada que solo hice de escucha y no di mi opinión como la había dado en otras muchas ocasiones, causando nuestras riñas que aunque no eran muy seguidas podían hacer que no nos habláramos por unas cuantas horas. 

 

Si es mañana pero no es necesario que asistas, aún hay otros participantes además eres el novato, recién entraste a la categoría entenderán si no asistes además si entras y clasificas en la siguiente temporada ¡Preparare tus coreografías! – Dije tratando de sonar despreocupado como siempre y restándole importancia al asunto, como si habláramos de una simple práctica y no una competencia para asegurar tu clasificación sobre los demás.

 

Yo quiero ir, tú mismo as visto cuanto me esforzado practicando para esta competencia Viktor – dijiste muy seguro de ti mismo, te podía entender he visto tu avance todo este tiempo y as mejorado increíblemente pero con la noticia de hace poco no sé si estarás en tu capacidad máxima y lo harás tan grandioso como en la última práctica.

 

Sé que no debería pensar así pero una parte de mi es aún un deportista y ver a la nueva generación de mi deporte lograr tanto, me causa un poco de orgullo ya que serían grandes patinadores que hasta podrían hacer algo como lo fue el milagro sobre hielo, pero cuando acepte que estuvieras a mi lado esa parte se ha acallado bastante con el pasar del tiempo, ahora si tuviera que pensar en un rival digno serias tu pero claro no cuentas, no solo porque te entrene si no por que vi lo que consiguió mi maestro cuando decidió entrenarte como un pequeño favor por nuestros años de amistad.

 

Bien hagamos esto, piensa bien todo lo que ha pasado y si aún quieres seguir adelante con esto después de la cena me darás tu respuesta, te apoyare en tu decisión pero igual vas a saber mi opinión – dije mientras cruzaba para entrar al estacionamiento de nuestro complejo apartamentos y estacionar donde siempre.

Bajamos en silencio del auto ya que aún existían una tensa atmosfera entre los dos debido a lo ocurrido, sin decir ninguna palabra oprimí el botón para que viniera el ascensor mientras lo hacía te mire de reojo y note como tu cuerpo temblaba pero buscabas la forma de controlarlo, no sé si eran nuevas lagrimas ya que tenías tu capucha puesta o era el frio, aunque me cuesta creer lo segundo pero nunca hay que dejar opción sin pensar.

 

Al llegar el ascensor subimos y oprimiste el número de nuestro hogar, quería reconfortarte con toda mi alma pero no sabía cómo, esta situación era nueva para los dos y no sabíamos cómo lidiar con ella. Salimos apenas las puertas se abrieron y con una gran rapidez abriste la puerta, entraste sin siquiera saludar a Makkachin cosa que dice lo mal que estas, no eres una persona de perros pero llevas conociéndolo toda la vida es normal que le agarras cariño.

 

Salude a nuestro perro por los dos y cerré la puerta mirando el departamento pensando en que hacer para la cena, lo que sucedió fue tan repentino que no pudimos ni almorzar aunque seguramente comiste algo en la sala de espera mientras yo hablaba con el doctor, fácilmente pudiste vomitarlo o algo cuando antes de irnos del hospital pediste ir al baño, puede que no tengas mucho apetito o que aun tengas el estómago revuelto por lo cual algo ligero será lo mejor.

 

Viktor – Escuche que me llamabas desde el cuarto, camine desde la cocina hacia el con Makkachin a mi lado, como siempre vi la puerta abierta así que entre para ver para que me necesitabas y te vi en mi cama sentado sosteniendo algo, estabas temblado y no había duda de que estabas llorando así que con el mayor silencio que pude me acerque a ver que había conseguido que las lágrimas volvieron a tu rostro.

 

Y ahí en tus manos estaba un pase para la competencia de mañana y es que aun queriendo que estés lejos del deporte sabía lo importante era que no estuvieras solo mientras hacías las rutinas que decidirían si representabas o no a Rusia, así que hable con Yakov para ver si podía hacer algo para poder asistir a la presentación y el viejo no me decepciono para nada, debo comprarle algo mejor que una botella de vodka para su cumpleaños este año.

Pensé que tú… – Me miraste con tus ojos cristalizados y algunas lágrimas rodando desde tus ojos por tus mejillas de porcelana.

Mi opinión siempre será la misma, no va a cambiar pero es eso una opinión otra cosa son mis sentimientos por ti – Dije atrayéndote hacia mí y abrazándote suavemente, con cuidado acaricie tus cabellos como el oro y mire tus ojos color del cielo.

Siempre estaré a tu lado, Yuri – Respondí para luego darte un suave beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen comentarios o Kudos por favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Si perdonen que fuera corto pero tuve que escribirlo o se me olviaria, prometo que los proximos capitulos trate de hacerlos mas largos y perdon cualquier error gramatical.


End file.
